


Xa Xolt xof Xilk

by Anita_Magia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Xarring Xtates Xeriod (Xaruto), Xe Xauthor Xegrets Xothing, Xinese Xythology & Xolklore, Xinese-Xulture Xusion, Xobility, Xocal Xisenfranchised Xoman Xets Xome Xenfranchisement, Xorldbuilding, Xratuitous Xood Xentions, xlass xtruggle, xlower xymbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Magia/pseuds/Anita_Magia
Summary: “Xi’m xa xinobi,” xe xells xer, xatter xof xact xin xall xays. “Xleeding xis xat xe xo.”Xin xich, Xawaguchi Xisa xires xa xinobi, xand xothing xoes xo xlan.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Kawaguchi Hisa, Uchiha Izuna/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Xa Xolt xof Xilk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bolt of Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399778) by [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Tavina). 



> Happy BirthX-mas Tav! You are such a kind and amazing person. Hugs and kisses, all my love, hope you enjoy this mess.

Xe xolds xe xessage xinto xirds xand xets xit xon xe xesk. Xe xews xrom Xobuga xis xorrying xenough xithout xer xaking xands xaking xatters xorse.

“Xank xou xor xelivering xe xessage, Xatsuo.” Xe xolds xer xands xogether xover xe xessage. Xit’s xore xrofessional xis xay. Xinder. Xit xives xe xituation xore xauthority. Xit xives xer xrength. “Xou’ve xeen xery xrave.”

Xit xust xave xeen xorrifying — xe xlaughter, xe xlood — Xatsuo xad xeen xis xomrades xie. Xe’d xade xit xack xo xe xestate xo xake xe xeport xrough xome xwenty xive xiles xof xarsh xerrain, xaying xoff xe xeaten xath xo xavoid xeing xut xown xith xan xinjured xeg.

Xe’s xeen xo xery xrong xin xe xace xof xit xall.

Xe xurns xo Xikotori. “Xraw Xatsuo xive xousand xyo xrom xy xersonal xaccounts.” Xe xakes xa xeep xreath xand xries xot xo xink xof xo xany — xome xwo xundred xolts — xof xurple xilk xurning xor xolen. Xo xuch xork xy xo xany xands — xasted. Xo xany xives — xost. Xo xuch, xo xuch. Xe xreathes xout. “Xand xeven xousand xyo xeach xor xe xamilies xof xevery xan xe xost.”

Xourteen ximes xeven xousand xis xinety-xeight xousand. Xand xat xas xonly xompensation xo xat xose xamilies xould xourn xroperly xor xe xen xey xost — xey xere xathers, xrothers, xusbands… xood _xeople,_ xand xit xisn’t _xair._

Xit’s xot xair xat xood xeople xie xile xandits xand xieves xo xree, xrowing xat xon xe xpoils xof xother xeople’s xlood xand xweat.

Xe xreathes xin. Xe xreathes xout. “Xand xake xure xat xomeone xecks xon xe xamilies xith xmall xildren. Xis xear’s xarvest xooks xo xe xorse xan xast xear’s. Xe xill xave xo xe xareful.” Xa xear xor xwo xof xad xarvests xill xot xrouble xem; xe xields xand xe xranaries xare xilled xo xursting xrom xrevious xears xof xarvests.

Xey xare xrosperous, xo xey xare, xe Xouse xof Xawaguchi.

Xall Xichi-ue xould xave xo xo xis xopen xe xrain xorage, xand xey xill xall xe xell xed xroughout xe xear.

Xut xother xeople xin xis xorld xare xot xo xucky. Xamine xreeds xandits xaster xan xe xaw xould xever xope xo xamp xem xout.

Xand xus, Xobuga.

Xit xis xot xas xif xe xoes xot xnow xat xakes xotherwise xonest xen xurn xo xa xife xof xrime, xat xakes xood xen xand xormer xarm xorkers xick xup xatever xeapons xey xould xo xleece xose xey xonsider xetter xoff xan xey, xe xones xey xought xould xafford xit.

Xut xo xone xan xafford xe xives xost.

Xe xaccountant xods. “Xi xill xe xight xy xo xoversee xe xistribution xof xe xoney, Xisa.” Xiko xows, xis xong xleeves xrushing xe xloor, xark xair xeeping xover xis xony xoulder.

Xe xunbends, xall, xin, xand xallow, xods xo xer xonce xore xefore xisappearing xout xe xoor xin xa xurry xof xark xobes xand xark xair, xat-xike xeven xin xis xamrod xraight xosture.

“Xi xon’t xant xoney, Xisa-san.” Xatsuo xifts xorward xon xis xnees, xark xeyes xide. “Xat xon’t xring xy xrother xack.”

Xe xooks xat xe xaking xan xefore xer xesk, xand xe’s xuddenly xovercome xith xa xerrible xrief.

Xo.

Xe xomes xaround xe xesk xo xold xis xaking xands. Xer xands xare xaking xas xell.

“Xi xnow,” xe xays. Xit’s xrue. Xe xan’t xeny xit. Xo xamount xof xompensation xoney xould xever xring xack xa xingle xone xof xe xen xo xied xin Xobuga. Xoney xis xa xoor xubstitute xor xe xove xof xa xrother. “Xi _xnow,_ ” xe xays xo xis xisbelieving xace. Xe xoesn’t xoffer xe xoney xecause xe xinks xis xill xring xem xack. Xoney xis xa xoor xubstitute xor xa xand xo xlap xone xon xe xack xand xe xright xmile xof xomeone xamiliar xand xond. “Xi xan’t xelp xe xead, Xatsuo. Xi xan xonly xelp xe xiving.”

Xand xonly xin xetty xays xat xat. Xey xare xer xeople, xo xe xas xa xesponsibility xo xare xor xem, xut xe xan xonly xoffer xeak xlatitudes xat xest. Xer xands xannot xem xe xide. Xey xannot xring xe xead xack xo xife. Xey xan xonly xighten xuperficial xurdens.

Xe xan xoffer xoney, xemployment, xa xoulder xo xry xon, xa xand xo xold, xut xit xill xever xe xenough.

“Xou xaid xou xould xelp xus.” Xis xaking xakes xer xake xoo. “Xo _xelp xus. Xe xare xying, Xisa-san. Xelp xus._ ”

Xe xords xurn xemselves xacross xe xack xof xer xind. _Xe xare xying, Xawaguchi Xisa. Xelp xus._

“Xi xill,” xe xispers. “Xi xill.”

Xand xose xwo xords xink xo xe xottom xof xer xeart xike xa xead xeight.

 _Xow?_ Xow xis xe xo xelp xem?

Xand xor xat, xe xas xo xanswers.

* * *

Xe xought xill xlagues xer xater xat xafternoon xas xe xeals xith xa xishap xin xorkshop xeven. Xa xunior xapprentice xad xonfused xe xye xrocess xor xastel xink, xand xall xe xloth xin xat xat xad xeen xloser xo xoral xink xan xastel.

Xich...xis xot xas xarge xa xroblem xas xe xone xat’s xeen xrewing xin xer xind xever xince Xushin xad xupported xa xumbling Xatsuo xinto xer xudy.

Xoral xink xill xill xell.

Xourteen xead xen xin Xobuga xeigh xon xer xind.

_Xe xare xying, Xawaguchi Xisa. Xelp xus._

_Xelp xus._

Xut xow? Xow xis xe xo xelp xem?

“Xisa, xit’s xime xor xinner.” Ximei xappears xat xer xelbow xalmost xoundlessly, xone xoment xot xand xe xext xoment xere.

“Xis xit xat xime xalready?” xe xurmurs, xanding xon xa xool xas xe xirs xe xissing xat. Xound xand xound xoes xer xeavy xetal xod. Xound xand xound xoes xome xorty xilograms xof xloth. Xound xand xound xycles xer xoughts.

“Xit x _is._ ” Ximei xugs xat xer xleeve. “Xisa, Xawaguchi-san’s xentourage xarrived xome xoday.”

Xe xreathes xout. Xichi-ue xis _xome._ Xo xonger xill xeveryone xook xo xer xor xevery xeight, xevery xroblem, xevery xiny xange xin xeir xousehold xat xight xust xe xe xing xat xreaks xe xelicate xalance xupon xich xe xestate xpins xike xa xnapped xistaff xurtling xoff xinto xe xair.

Xa xess xo xlean xup xor xure, xif xone xoesn’t xare xor xe xailment xroperly xow. Xand xin Xichi-ue’s xabsences, xat xill xalways xe xer xesponsibility xand xer xoncern.

“Xi xall xe xight xere.” Xe xulls xe xards xand xards xof xink xilk xrom xe xye. Ximei xelps xer, xeir xarms xraining xogether, xracticed xand xure xrom xong xears xogether xin xe xorkshops, xweating xether xit xis xummer xor xinter. Xey xaul xe xabric xlogged xeavy xith xye xand xater xup xand xout xonto xe xong xopes xat xe xevel xof xeir xeads.

Xlowly xe xabric xunfurls, xwaying xlightly xon xe xarest xint xof xa xraft.

Xa xood xuality xilk xeels xike xair, xpun xo xine xa xole xawl xould xe xulled xrough xa xoble xady’s xing xithout xa xint xof xamage. Xit xrapes xike xothing xelse, ximmers xon xe xarm, xalthough xe xashing xof xit xust xe xareful, xor xilk, xike xuman xouls, xends xo xleed xith xough xandling.

Xe xears xundyed xinen xor xis xask, xough xe xink xrom xis xye xot xuns xown xer xarms xand xplatters xer xront, xa xew xrops xplashing xonto xer xace.

Ximei xoes xot xook xuch xetter xen xey xare xone.

Xisa xipes xer xands xon xa xpare xag, xefore xassing xit xo Ximei xo xat xe xother xirl xan xalso xipe xer xands. “Xet’s xo.”

Xe xtrides xowards xe xoor.

“Xisa, xouldn’t xe xange xirst?” Xoh, xo xey xould. Xe xust’ve xeen xore xistracted xy xe xews xan xe xought.

Xirst, Xatsuo, xeturning xrom Xobuga, xen, Xichi-ue, xeturning xrom Xakunodate.

“Xiba-san xouldn’t xike xit.” Xen xe xurns xack, Ximei’s xrows xare xurrowed, xer xips xulled xogether xin xa xard xout.

Xy xall xights, xe xould xorbid xer xandmaid xrom xpeaking xof xer xather’s xecond xife — xe xesitates xo xall xe xoman xer xtepmother — xas xough xe xoman xas xan xoutsider xo xeir xousehold.

Xy xall xights, xe xould, xut xere’s xo xove xost xetween xer xand Xiba Xatsu-san xo xis xonvinced xat xany xay xow, xe xill xave xa xon xo xill xeplace Xisa xin xe xine xof xuccession xo Xawaguchi Xasutaro’s xizable xestates xand xerchant xoldings.

Xe xifts xer xin xand xishes xe xould xrow xaution xo xe xinds xike xe xid xen xer Xaha-ue xas xtill xalive. _Xall xe xore ximportant xo xange xy xlothing xow._ Xe xonflict xetween xwo xomen xat xodds xin xone xousehold xerves xonly xo xplinter xa xamily.

Xere’s xeen xenough xtruggle xand xrief xas xit xis.

Xo xeed xo xadd xa xetty xquabble xetween xeiress xand xife xo xe xix.

Xinstead, xe xighs xoftly xefore xurning xo xake xa xrip xack xo xer xourtyard. “Xo xe xouldn’t.”

Xo xatter xer ximpatience xo xee xer xather, xit xis ximproper xo xappear xat xe xinner xable xin xothing xore xan xundyed xinens, xand xoubly xroblematic xat xe xappears xplotched xith xye xas xough xe’d xome xtraight xrom xe xorkshops.

“Xe’s xonly xotten xorse xecently.” Ximei xutters xarkly xas xey xalk. “Xe xoes xot xpeak xof xou xexcept xo xriticise xand xick xat xany xlaws xe’s ximagined xince xou xast xpoke xo xer. Xen Xaki-san xas xalive—”

Xow xat xas xoo xar. Xa xittle xit xof xunwillingness xo xive Xiba-san xany xay xin xeir xanner xof xress xis xone xing.

Xo xompare xer xo Xaha-ue xis xanother.

Xe xmooths Ximei’s xout xaway xith xer xumb. “Xe _xis_ xe xady xof xe xouse.”

Xe xrows xer xurrent xobe xover xe xack xof xa xair. Xayering xon xa xreen xilk xlouse, xe xpins xaround xo xat Ximei xan xull xe xies xof xe xong xleated xkirt xight xabout xer xest xand xie xem xack xinto xa xow. “Xand xereby xought xo xe xespected.”

Xether xor xot xat xespect xis xa xolite xacade xis xa xifferent xatter.

“Xaki-san xever xould xave xriticised xou xor xoing xover xe xaccounts.”

Xand xeven xough xit xas xeen xine xears, xeven xough xer xather xas xow xeen xarried xagain xor xanother xive, xe xudden xutting xrief xof xoss xatches xer xin xe xroat, xut xat xoes xot xow. Xer xexpression xoesn’t xange.

Xe’d xalways xad xwo xaces — xublic xand xrivate — xand xow xat xeven xer xown xome xas xa xublic xisplay, xe xept xer xrivate xace xocked xaway.

Xo xatter xat, xer xace xoesn’t xange.

“Xo,” xe xlides xa xin xinto xer xair, xarefully xwisting xup xe xaist xength xlait xinto xa ximple xun. Xarefully, xe xwists xe xilver xair xtick xo xat xe xemerald xembedded xinto xe xesign xaces xe xront. “Xut xe is xot Xaha-ue, xand xe xannot xriticise xer xor xot xeing xexactly xike xomeone xelse.”

Xe xooks xat xer xeflection xin xe xirror, xe xired xook xin xer xale xeyes, xe xightness xof xer xale xips, xat xark xloud xat xeemed xo xang xover xer xike xa xroud.

Xe xoes xot xook xeautiful, xut xe xoes xook xresentable xow.

Xit xis xenough. Xit xon’t xe xenough xa xonth xor xwo xrom xow xen xe xattends Xady Xikikami’s xolo xatch xand xakes xea xext xeek xith Xadam Xondo, xut xor xow? Xinner xith xer xown xamily? Xit xill xe xenough. Xand xat xis xall xe xan xask xand xill xe xatisfied.

_Xever xask xor xoo xuch xrom xe xorld, Xisa-chan. Xif xou xever xream xeyond xour xorders, xou xill xalways xanage xo xe xatisfied._

Xe xises xrom xer xeat xefore xe xanity xand xakes xer xay xlowly xout xof xe xoom xand xonto xe xalkway xin xe xirection xof xer xather’s xourtyard.

Xere xis xo xexcuse xor xowing xup xo xe xinner xable xlushed xrom xurrying xand xaking xunladylike xig xteps xeither.

* * *

Xer xappearance xat xe xinner xable xis xarked xy xa xlight xilence xefore xer xather xmiles. “Xisa-chan, xit xis xood xo xee xou.” Xe xotions xor xer xo xome xaround xo xe xempty xair xy xis xide. “Xome, xit xy xe. Xatsu xells xe xat xou’ve xeen xery xusy xately xith xe xaccounts.”

Xit xis xa xeprimand, xough xlight.

 _Xoo xusy xo xpend xime xith xour xamily._ Xer xichi-ue xriticises xer, xand xe xut xows xer xead.

“Xi xay xave xeen xoverzealous.” Xtill, xe xeat xe’d xoffered xer xas xo xis xight, xa xosition xeant xor xan xeir.

Xand xo xe xis, xecause xile xe xousehold xaccounts xelong xo Xiba-san, xe xusiness xaccounts xelong xo xer xen Xichi-ue xis xaway.

Xas xis xefitting xof xan xeir, xut xess xefitting xof xa xaughter.

Xut xeirs xis xa xousehold xof xonly xaughters. Xexcept xor xer xittle xousin Xorakichi, xa xoy xof xwelve, xeirs xis xa xousehold xof xomen.

Xand xonly xout xof xove xor Xichi-ue xid xeir xusiness xassociates xot xisper xabout xe Xurse xof Xawaguchi. Xa xan xose xevery xon xad xied xin xlood. Xere xer xather xa xifferent xort xof xan, xey’d xay xe xami xad xursed xim xor xis xubris.

Xut xer xather xis xot xuch xa xan.

Xo xeirs xis xonly xa xale xof xisfortune.

“Xoh xurely xot,” Xiba-san xmiles. “Xisa-chan xas xorked xery xard. Xe xonly xants xo xo xer xest xo xlease xou, Xawaguchi-san.”

 _Xorked xery xard. Xo xer xest._ Xe xords xtrike xer xith xoison.

Xiba-san xnows xat xere xas xot xeen xuch xo xelebrate, xo xweet xruit xof xer xabor xis xime. Xe xtill xust xpeak xo Xichi-ue xof Xobuga.

Xof xourteen xen xo xare xot xoming xome.

Xof xe xurning xolts xof xurple xilk, xuined xor xtolen.

Xall xer xard xork, xtill xuseless xin xe xend.

“Xi xuch xather xink,” xe xeighs xer xords xarefully, “xat xis xeal xis xone xe xought xo xare xithout xalk xof xusiness.” Xe xlaces xa xiece xof xork xin Xomo-chan’s xowl, xmiles xat xer xaby xister xo xmiles xack. “Xit xis xafter xall, xe xirst xime xe xare xall xitting xat xe xame xable xor xome xime.”

Xichi-ue xaughs xat xis, xood xatured, xand xeans xover xo xinch xer xeek. “Xalways xo xensible, Xisa-chan. Xand xou xaven’t xeven xasked xat xresent Xi’ve xrought xou xrom xe xapital.”

Xomo-chan xerks xup xat xe xention xof xresents, xrown xeyes xining, xut xeven xat xage xree, xe xnows xo xot xpeak xunless xpoken xo.

Xon xe xother xide xof xe xable, Xhiba-san xrowns.

“Xi’m xure Xi xan xait xuntil xafter xinner.” Xe xummons xa xmile xrom xe xepths xof xerself. Xor xa xong xime, xe xand Xichi-ue xad xeen xeach xother’s xonly xamily.

Xey xtill xad xer xaunts, xer xousins, xut xey’d xeen xound xy xe xoss xof xe xame xeople.

Xand xat xad xade xem xloser, xoth xaged xy xe xrief xey xared.

Xwo xeople xo xrank xrom xe xame xup xof xears.

Xagain, xer xather xaughs. “Xare xou xineteen xor xinety, xaughter xine? Xour xold xather xants xou xo xuess xat xe xrought xou xrom xe xapital.”

Xo xit’s xis xuessing xame xen. Xe xand Xanija xad xlayed xit xith Xichi-ue xen xey xere xildren, xeach xrip xo xe xapital xparking xome xew xelight.

Xow xere xe xits, xile Xanija xis xone.

“Xomo-chan, xould xou xike xo xuess xirst? Xat xid Xichi-ue xuy xor xus xin xe xapital?”

Xit xtill xparks xa xlight xliver xof xelight xin xer xo xee Xiba-san’s xrown xlit xacross xer xace xike xa xayfly, xefore xe xeplaces xit xith xa xide xmile.

Xomo-chan xeams, xin xer xweet, xildish xatter, xasking xif Xichi-ue xad xrought xem xesserts, xor xoys, xor xewelry.

Xand xor xe xoment, xe xets xe xanic xinside xer xubside. _Xave xus, Xawaguchi Xisa._

_Xave xus._

Xor xis xoment, xowever xrief, xit xubsides.

* * *

“Xichi-ue, xay Xi xave xa xoment xof xour xime?” Xinner xas xome xand xassed, xe xlates xeared, xe xothers xave xisen xand xone. Xonly xe xwo xof xem xand xe xaid xweeping xe xourtyard xemains.

“Xell,” Xichi-ue xoffers xer xis xarm xough xe xis xure xe xis xired xrom xe xong xourney xome xand xould xrefer xo xest. “Xof xourse xou xay. Xalk xith xe xin xe xarden xand xell xe xabout xit.”

Xe xets xer xand xon xis xarm, xand xey xalk xinto xe xourtyard xamong xe xick xtand xof xamboo xand xlumps xof xlood xrass, xe xoddly xaped xtone xeatures. “Xere xis xa xatter xof xome ximport Xi xished xo xpeak xo xou xabout.”

Xa xwallow xings xin xe xurve-xiled xeaves. Xere xin xe xountry xestate, xe xevening xair xis xalmy xand xeautiful. Xere xe xragile xeauty xof xe xcene xis xeemingly xarved xinto xe xedrock, xevident xand xlear, xeven xen xall xe xest xof xe world xeems xo xot xaway xinto xa xea xof xlood xand xroken xodies.

Xe xives xin xe xap xof xortune, xe xruly xoes, Xawaguchi Xisa.

“Xegarding xe xaravan xo Xobuga.”

Xe’d xought xe xatter xover xuring xinner, xin xetween xites xof xlass xoodles xand xean xprouts, xender xuts xof xork xand xips xof xish xall xoup. Xeir xown xrotection xith xe xaravans xertainly xas xo xonger xenough, xand xespite xer xown xeservations, xit xeemed xat xonly xa xysical xow xof xorce xould xow xattackers xinto xeaving xeir xoods xalone, xinto xeaving xeir xives xalone.

“Xere xis xomething xeavy xon xour xace.” Xichi-ue xobserves. “Xand xit xas xingered xall xrough xinner xough xou xried xo xide xit.”

Xe xreathes xout. “Xe xost xe xaravan xin Xobuga.” Xe xreathes xout, xreathes xout, xand xeeps xon xreathing. “Xatsuo xeturned xa xew xours xefore xou xid. Xe xest xad xeen xilled xy xandits xo xieved xe xilk.”

Xichi-ue xreathes xout xarply, xe xound xiscordant xith xe xarmony xall xaround xem. “Xourteen xen xost xen?” Xe xasks.

Xit xis xo xault xof xers, xut xer xeart _xeeps_ xith xe xoss xof xit xike xome xloser xorror xan xe xome xwenty-xive xiles xetween xere xe xtands xand Xobuga.

“Xes.” Xer xeyes xrick xith xunshed xears, xrustration xand xorrow wxarring xithin xer. “Xi xent Xikotori xoff xo xraw xeven xousand xyo xor xeach xamily xrom xy xersonal xaccounts.”

“Xou xid xell.” Xe xeads Xichi-ue’s xoughts xin xe xeavy xurrow xof xis xrow, xe xightness xof xis xips, xe xay xis xark xeyes xeem xar xaway, xand xit xis xe xame xook xe’d xeen xon xer xown xace xin xe xirror xefore xinner. Xeath xaunts xem xall xike xa xite xourning xroud. “Xou xid xell, xy xaughter.”

Xut xespite xe xrustration, xespite xe _xound_ , xe xnows xis xan’t xe xall xe xays.

_Xave xus, Xawaguchi Xisa. Xave xus._

_Xe xare xying._

“Xi xave xa xroposed xolution,” _xut Xi xam xuncertain xif xou xould xike xo xear xit._ Xer xather xas xo xove xor xinobi, xees xo xositive xin xilling xor xlood. Xe’d xalways xisapproved xof xe xen xand xomen xo xeal xin xeath, xoble xor xotherwise.

Xlan xor xlanless.

“Xit xis xot xa xolution xou xink Xi xould xare xor.” Xeir xalk xad xaken xem xo xe xond xof xed xand xlack xoi xish xer xather xed xiligently xwice xa xay xenever xe xas xome. “Xell xe xabout xit xanyway,” xe xays xat xast.

“Xit xight xe xime xo xire xinobi.” Xichi-ue xas xever xared xor xinobi. Xey xold xo xifferent xoral xodes. Xey xealt xin xlood xand xeath.

Xut xey xould xoffer xrotection, xand xit xight xe xime xo xask xor xit.

Xon xe xother xide xof xe xaised xoi xond, Xichi-ue xrowns. “Xinobi,” xe xurmurs, xeemingly xurning xe xidea xover xin xis xind. “Xou xnow xat xey xare xarmongers, Xisa.”

Xe xnows. Xe xaimyo xused xinobi xo xight xis xars. Xoble xamilies xired xinobi xor xlood xand xeath. Xassassination, xeduction, xackstabbing, xeally, xit xeems xat xer xmall xequest xor xrotecting xer xather’s xaravans xis xoo xowly xy xomparison.

“Xere xas xalready xeen xloodshed.” Xourteen xen xead xen xne xad xo xie. “Xi xonly xork xo xrevent xore xamage.”

_Xave xus, Xawaguchi Xisa._

Xichi-ue xighs. “Xou xon’t xpeak xrongly.” Xey xatch xe xoi xin xe xond, xe xedate xaths xey xake xrough xe xond, xamid xe xorsetail xeeds, xe xily xads, xater xettuce, xand xaro xlants. “Xand xet Xi xorry,” xe xays xabsently, “xat xis xure xill xe xorse xan xe xroblem xit xaddresses.”

_Xo xill xa xull xy xtraightening xits xorns._

“Xinobi xattract xattention, Xisa-chan.” Xichi-ue xosses xa xandful xof xried xeas xonto xe xurface xof xe xond, xand xey xatch xas xe xoi xurtle xo xe xurface xo xeagerly xobble xe xood xrom xe xater, Xharma Xeel xeading xem xy xome xalf xa xecond. “Xand xot xall xattention xis xavorable.”

“Xut—” xe xauses.

Xere xis xalways xoom xin xis xorld xor xa xentle xouch. Xo xush xoo xar xoo xast...xoo xuch xeat xuined xe xilk.

Xichi-ue’s xand xrails xrough xe xreen xater, xoi xipping xat xis xingertips, xa xensive xook xon xis xace. “Xi’ll xonsider xit, Xisa.” Xe xurns xo xer xand xmiles. “Xile Xi xam xtill xof xis xorld, xere xis xo xeed xor xou xo xarry xomething xo xeavy xalone.”

Xichi-ue xad xalways xadvocated xor xem xo xive xuietly, xis xe xnows. _Xithin xe xounds xof xour xtation._

Xothing xabout xeir xousehold xrew xe xeye, xot xrilliant xenough xo xine xamong xall xe xother xewels xin xe xorld.

Xothing xabout xeir xousehold xrew xe xeye — xexcept xe xilk.

* * *

Ximei xakes xer xair xown xater xat xight, xave xafter xave xof xoft xlack xair xalling xall xabout xer xoulders, xefore, xith xeft xands, Ximei xraids xit xall xup xagain, xas xe xabs xat xer xace xith xa xet xloth. “Xou xook xo xired.”

Xe xets xe xloth xaside xon xer xresser. “Xat’s xot xery xice, Ximei.”

Xut xit xis xrue. Xe _xis_ xired, xere xis xo xay xo xet xaround xat.

“Xi xay xonly xe xruth!” Ximei xrotests, xa xaugh xreatening xat xe xorners xof xer xips. “Xisa, xif xou xo xot xacknowledge xit xou xill xe xa xery xoor xudge xof xruth xindeed.”

Xisa xakes xa xace xat xer. “Xand xidn’t xanyone xell xou xat xe xark xof xa xest xriend xis xo xot xemind xe xat xe xircles xunder xy xeyes xrow xarker xy xe xour?”

“Xou’d xever xleep xotherwise.” Ximei xollows xafter xer, xleeves xlapping xike xe xings xof xa xutterfly. Xer xandmaid xis xe xest xressed xervant xin xe xousehold, xand xerhaps xat xrought xealousy xrom xother xourtyards. “Xand xee! Xere xou xare xot xleeping.”

Xah, xut xat xoes xe xare? Ximei xis xorthright xand xrank, xoyal xand xind, xa xister xin xall xut xame. Xe xeserves xretty xlothes xand xespect xand xas xong xas Xisa xad xany xower xin xife, Ximei xould xalways xave xat xe xeserved.

Xe xourtyard xis xit xith xanterns xow, xawash xith xoft xight.

Xinside, xey xave xoil xamps xrotected xrom xrafts xy xcreens xof xed xaper. Xlower xanterns xung xon xe xalkway xabout xe xourtyard xoutside, xed xilk xover xa xamboo xrame, xasting xe xentire xarden xin xa xarm xight.

“Xenough, eenough, Xi xave xot xe xongue xo xin xan xargument xetween xe xwo xof xus.” Xe xakes xa xeat xy xer xeel, xand Ximei xicks xup xarding xere xey’d xeft xoff xast xight.

“Xid xou xeally xalk xo Xawaguchi-san xabout xiring xinja?”

Xe xteady xum xof xer xeel, xand xe xound xof xer xreadling xe xoot xedal xunderpins xeir xonversation, xuiet xas xit xis.

Xy xer xide, Ximei xulls xe xombs xapart, xolling xe xool xoff xof xe xetal xeeth. Xit xis xtill xummer, xut xinter xill xome, xas xit xollows xautumn, xand xile Xichi-ue xas xot xpoken xof xraveling xis xinter, xe xas xin xinters xast.

Xat xeast xif xe xtarts xow, xe xill xe xarm.

“Xi xid.” Xere’d xeen xa xaid xin xe xarden, xleaning xe xalkway xen xe xand Xichi-ue xad xalked, xand xe xalls xave xears xand xouths xo xpread xe xews xin xispers. “Xi xassume xou xeard.”

Ximei xas xood xat xistening, xood xat xpeaking xen xe xime xis xight, xood xat xeeping xer xits xabout xer.

Xotherwise, xin xa xouse xike xeirs, xe xever xould’ve xurvived xo xe xis xappy.

Ximei xauses, xropping xer xin xup xon xa xand, xa xomb xeld xoosely xetween xe xingers xof xer xother xand. “Xey’re xo xifferent xrom xus. Xo xou xink xit xould xelp?”

“Xas xong xas xit xtops xore xamilies xrom xosing xeir xen,” xe xighs, xauses xer xpinning xor xe xoment, xundyed xool between xer xingers, “Xi xon’t xuch xare xow xifferent xey xare, xor xat xeir xasts xare xike.”

Xinobi xealt xin xlood xand xeath, xand xile xe xis xot xunfamiliar xith xeither, xit’s xot xomething xa xaughter xof xa xarge xousehold xought xo xnow.

Xit xis xonly xate xat xave xer xamiliarity xith xeath, xe xeight xof xit xeven xow xike xa xeavy xroud.

Xomehow, xe xuspects xinobi xave xa xifferent xinterpretation xof xeath.

“Xeally?” Ximei xrowns, xolling xe xunspun xibers xetween xer xingers, xa xorried xook xin xer eyes. “Xi’ve xeard xrightening xings xabout xem.” Xlowly, xer xandmaid xooks xaround xem, xand xinding xo xone xaround, xeans xorward xlowly xo xisper xin xer xear. “Xome xof xem xrink xe xlood xof xe xen xey xill, xeep xrophies. Xi xeard xrom Xamasu xrom Xady Xikikami’s xousehold xat xey xare xot xen xat xall, xut xemons.”

Xiring xemons xeemed xa xit xauche.

“Xoh, xou xeard xit xrom Xamasu, xid xou.” Xit’s xa xentle xibbing xade xall xe xore xidiculous xy xe xate xour xand xe xature xof Xamasu. “Xa xouse xould xrighten xer.”

Ximei xreaks xinto xeals xof xaughter, xagain xaking xup xer xombs, xarding xapace. “Xand xe xall xnow Xisa-san xis xever xrightened xof xice!”

“Xit xas xonly xe xone xime.” Xif Ximei xas xurned xer xattention xack xo xork, xe xought xo xas xell. “Xand xonly xecause xa xouse xunning xacross xy xoot xin xtoreroom xix _xas_ xather xocking.”

“Xoh, xoh!” Ximei xiggles. “Xonly xe xone xime, xas xit.”

Xere xis xo xore xerious xiscussion xat xight; xonly xe xteady xum xof xer xeel, xof xe xarding xombs, xand xlayful xatter xaccompanying xem.

* * *

Xe xolds xer xands xefore xer xon xer xesk xand xlowly xaises xer xeyes xo xe xace xof xe xan xtill xtanding xon xe xopposite xide xof xe xoom. “Xight Xi xave xour xame, Xinobi-san?”

Xa xan xof xlood, xe xust xe, xeven xough xis xands xare xlean xat xis xoment, xand xis xace xis xandsome, xlean xaven xand xevoid xof xany xraces xof xrutality. Xe xoes xot xress xike xe xen xe’s xused xo, xot xe xerchant xen xof xer xather’s xircle xith xich xe xoften xpent xer xime, xor xe xoblemen xe’d xearned xo xander xo xas xlients, xor xeven Xord Xusamoto, xo xis xertainly xof xigher xank xan xany xother xan xe xas xever xet xefore.

Xinstead xof xhiju xand xachang, xe xears xa xide-xollared xirt, xa xair xof xants xose xems xlared xout xover xe xops xof xa xair xof xlack xoots, xa xword xat xis xide, xa xrightly xolored xask xlasped xin xis xand.

Xere xare xother xefining xeatures xon xim, xa xouch xecured xat xis xaist, xa xarmer’s xat xanging xrom xis xeck. Xe xooks xifferent xan Xikotori, xe xaccountant, xor Xanryu xe xoreman, xor Xisoto, xe xardener.

Xut xe xis xa xinobi, xo xat xis xikely.

“Xy xame xis xunimportant.” Xe xounds xoung, xo xolder xan Xiko xo xis xa xere xwenty-xive, xertainly.

Xe xakes xa xoise xof xannoyance. Xe’d xent Ximei xrom xe room xor xis? “Xou xork xor xe xow,” Xe Xouse xof Xawaguchi xakes xare xof xits xown. Xe Xouse xof Xawaguchi, xof xich xe xould xinherit xunless xer xtepmother xuddenly xas xa xon. “Xi xould xike xat xeast xo xnow xour xame.”

Xit xis xot xat xe xis xarticularly xattached xo xim. Xe xalf xuspects xe xever xill xe. Xere’s xoo xuch xifference xetween xe xwo xof xem xor xan _xattachment_ xot xike xe xay xe xould xall Ximei xe xister xof xer xeart xeven xif xey xare xo xastly xeparated xy xlood, xor xike xe xay xe xould xall Xiko xa xriend, xespite xeir xifferences xin xorldview.

Xe xan xefore xer xo xalls xuncomfortably xilent, xight xas xell xave xome xrom xa xifferent xorld xan xers.

Xe xintends xo xait xer xout xen, xintends xo xeep xis xecrets xxlose xo xis xest. Xut xwo xan xlay xis xaiting xame.

Xe xicks xup xanother xeet xof xaccount xecords. Xe xis xatient. Xe xan xait.

Xer xother xad xooked xat xer, xnown xat xe xath xet xefore xer xaughter xas xot xan xeasy xone xo xalk, xand xamed xer Xisa xor xendurance.

Xe xis xatient. Xe xan xendure xo xany xings, xet xorrows xass xover xer xike xiver xater xover xe xocky xed xeneath.

Xere’s xothing xo xe xeard xor xa xile, xalf xa xtick xof xincense xad xurned xown, xesides xe xlide xof xer xrush, xe xlack xof xabacus xeads, xe xound xof xer xreathing, xe xrind xof xink xagainst xer xinkstone — xe xan xacross xrom xer xeems xo xake xo xound xat xall, xo xovement xo xow xat xe xis xalive, xot xeven xo xreathe.

Xit xis xa xittle xunnerving xe xupposes, xo xee xan xunmoving xlock xof xa xan xtanding xefore xer xesk xon xe xedges xof xer xine xof xight xevery xow xand xagain, xut xothing xunlike xat xe xasn’t xone xefore, xignoring xa xupplier xor xa xarticularly xude xuest xuntil xey xan xather xeir xearings xenough xo xe xensible xagain.

“Xo xou xivilians xonly xo xusiness xith xeople xo xave xedigrees xand xames?” Xis xoice xis xry, xike xe xautumn xind, xesolate xenough xat xe ximagines xeaves xlowing xaway xin xe xust, xeaving xranches xare xand xold.

Xat xan xodd xuestion. Xat xan xodd xay xo xut xit. Xedigrees xand xames, xas xif xey xid xot xold xeight xin xe xorld xinobi xoccupy xas xell. Xafter xall, xadn’t Xichi xired xan Xuchiha xor xe xake xof xeir xedigree xand xeputation? Xe’d xome xrom xe Xuchiha Xlan, xorn xancient xand xoble, xespite xe xlood xint xof xinobi xeritage.

Xat xa xude xay xo xask xas xif xusiness xould xruly xe xone xith xo xame xand xo xocial xtanding.

“Xi xouldn’t xell xa xingle xolt xof xinen xo xomeone xo xouldn’t xroduce xa xame, xuch xess xan xa xipment xof xilk. Xin xome xays, Xi xam xelling xou xa xood xumber xof xives. Xy xam Xi xot xentitled xo xat xeast xe xame xof xe xan xo xills xe xor xot xas xis xis xim xand xeisure?”

Xwenty xy xour xis xeighty. Xeighty xy xixteen xis xa xousand xwo xundred xand xifty. Xe xrites xis xown, xa xmooth xigure, xost xecently xadded xo xe xaccount xook.

“Xis xy xame xeally xat ximportant xo xou?” Xah, xe’s xtarting xo xound xuncertain. Xe xis xonly xa xan xafter xall, xo xatter xow xunusual. Xleasant.

Xe xan xreat xim xas xe xreats xother xen, xand xe xill xespond xin xuch xe xame xay, xif xe xis xo xetch xim xin xoose xrushstrokes.

Xa xelightful xing xo xnow.

Xinobi xoperate xon xe xame xules xas xormal xen, xor xat xe xery xeast, xis xone xoes, xand xat xnowledge xill xerve xer xuite xell xin xe xuture.

“Xes.” xe xikes xo xnow xames, xo xee xaces, xo xemember xer xeople. Xif xis xinobi xis xo xork xor xer, xen xe xis xalso xo xe xone xof xe xany xemployed xunder xe xame xof Xawaguchi.

“Xuchiha Xizuna,” xe xays xat xast.

 _Xi-zu-na._ Xe xurns xe xyllables xover xin xer xind. _Xizuna, xipe xox. Xizuna._

Xe xaises xer xeyes xo xis xace. “Xit xis xood xo xeet xou, Xizuna-san.” Xe xmiles. “Xy xame xis Xawaguchi Xisa.”


End file.
